


Entre tigres

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Animal Death, Black Humor, Closeted Character, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Mutilation (of a Pig's Head)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Porque entre tigres se entendían, y cada pequeño momento y cada detalle era un lazo que los unía —a su retorcida manera, claro—.





	1. Por dinero (sting&rufus).

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes: Sabertooth. Sting & Rufus.
> 
> Extensión: 492 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Esto carece de sentido (?). Uh, mi primera idea acabó siendo de demasiadas palabras y esta, mi segunda idea, llegó a las 660 —estúpido y sensual Sabertooth que me sobre-inspira—, así que tuve que recortar y eliminé buena parte de la narración en el proceso. Por lo menos ya tengo experiencia recortando palabras, ja, já.
> 
> Fuera de eso muchos headcanons y cosas ilegales —qué, ¿no puede gustarme que Rufus ayude a Sting con la burocracia del gremio y le dé consejos de dudosa legalidad?—, porque puedo.
> 
> Haré un drabble para cada combinación posible de Sabertooth, también porque puedo, parto con ellos solo porque son mi brotp predilecta.
> 
> Mis frases sorteadas fueron: "Eh, we're both going to hell anyway." y "If all else fails, we should just get married."
> 
> Y ya, solo me resta aclarar que nada de lo dicho aquí puede ser usado en un juzgado (?).
> 
> [Editado 08/07/2019]

El papeleo y él definitivamente no se llevaban bien, lástima que su posición de maestro les exigiera entenderse.

—Básicamente —dijo, alzando la mirada para centrarla en Rufus, sentado frente a él—, no hay dinero.

—No.

—¿Y debo pagar?

—Deber un impuesto es algo riesgoso.

Sting torció el gesto. No se entendía con los números y lo suyo definitivamente era más ser derrochador que precavido, ¿exactamente por qué era maestro?

—¿Qué hacemos? —cuestionó, desinteresado.

Lo peor es que de alguna manera el asunto no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, si es que realmente no estaba calificado para ese trabajo.

—Podríamos falsificar documentos —sugirió Rufus sin mirarlo, revisando papeles.

Sting frunció el ceño, eran las dos de la mañana y quería dormir pero estaba ahí ocupado realizando balances, ya estaba harto de todo; y sí, no tenía nada que ver con que esa propuesta fuera ilegal.

—Eso ya lo hicimos y no consigue dinero, elimina deudas —reclamó.

—Podríamos falsificar pagarés.

—¿Que tú solo sabes falsificar cosas?

—No, también sé descubrir contraseñas. —Sting miró fijamente a su compañero, tanto que incluso logró que este le devolviera la mirada—. ¿Qué?

—¿Nunca oíste la parte de usar los poderes para el bien?

—¿Eso qué es?

—Lo tomaré como un no —dijo Sting, reclinándose contra el respaldo—. ¿Otra idea?

—Si quieres te quitas la ropa y bailas.

—¿Una que no implique prostituirme?

Rufus pareció pensarlo, sin alterar su expresión.

—No realmente.

—Púdrete.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —cuestionó Rufus—. ¿Que le compremos un seguro a Rogue y luego lo matemos?

—¿Por qué a Rogue?

—¿Entonces sí quieres matar a alguien?

—¿Qué? —inquirió Sting, para luego fruncir el ceño—. ¡No! —alegó—. No a un conocido al menos.

—¿Y qué hago, mato a algún miembro irrelevante por ti?

—Mierda, eso sonó romántico.

Rufus rodó los ojos.

—Sí, estoy que mato por ti —ironizó, luego lo meditó—. En realidad es buena idea.

—¿Lo de matar a alguien?

—Hazme de cuartada.

—Espera, ¿lo estás pensando?

—¿Tienes otra idea?

—Eh... —Sting lo pensó, pero ni pensar ni las respuestas ingeniosas eran lo suyo—, ambos iremos al infierno de todos modos —dijo finalmente, prácticamente cediendo.

—De acuerdo, déjame revisar el listado de miembros.

—Juro que a veces me da miedo hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué?

No parecía tener problemas con matar a alguien y preguntaba por qué.

—¿Sabes que si falla vamos a prisión? —reclamó Sting—. ¿No tienes otra idea? No sé, algo ilegal pero no tanto.

—¿Ahora quieres traficar?

—¿Por qué todo lo dices como si fuera idea mía? —alegó Sting—. Yo no soy la mente maestra aquí.

—Créeme que eso nadie lo duda.

—Vete al demonio. ¿Algo medianamente legal?

—Casarnos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Si todo lo demás falla, deberíamos solo casarnos —ofreció Rufus, mirándolo con indiferencia—, con bienes compartidos y mudándonos juntos, reducimos impuestos.

Sting le miró atentamente, tratando de entender por qué Rufus no podía dar al menos una mínima señal de estar bromeando. Acabó por suspirar.

—Pero el vestido lo usas tú.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Detalles, detalles~**
> 
> Ya, Rufus tiene buena memoria, yo quiero creer que por eso es bueno falsificando firmas y demás —nuevamente porque puedo—.
> 
> Y que Sting le hace caso, porque desde ya Rufus sabrá más de leyes que de él —aunque al final sea ilegal—.
> 
> Y sí, me gusta la idea de ellos llevando el gremio a la ilegalidad juntitos —porque puedo y el Consejo Mágico no los va a descubrir si yo no quiero—.
> 
> Podría haber sacado cinco mil palabras de esto pero anda, no debía —límite de palabras y eso—.
> 
> Nos leemos. Bye.


	2. Desayuno (orga&minerva).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.
> 
> Personajes: Sabertooth. Orga & Minerva.
> 
> Extensión: 500 palabras —de nuevo—.
> 
> Notas: Nuevamente esto carece de sentido, y de un vocabulario adecuado para niños menores de trece años (?). Volví a pasarme en palabras, solo que no en tantas, por suerte, así que no re-corté tanto.
> 
> Fuera de eso más headcanons y temas no aptos para menores —qué, ¿de verdad alguien los imagina teniendo una conversación formal?—.
> 
> Mis frases sorteadas fueron: "Oh, my God, you're wonderful." y "You're one to talk."
> 
> [Editado 08/07/2019]

Acostumbraba ser la última en levantarse, principalmente por el detalle de recibir el desayuno en la cama, pero aquel día abandonaba su habitación con la pregunta implícita de dónde mierda estaba su comida, porque en su cuarto ciertamente no.

Frunció el ceño al llegar a la cocina y no ver a nadie salvo por Orga, pero le valía, ella quería a Yukino.

—¿Y Yukino?

El mago volteó a verla, enarcando una ceja al notar su figura prácticamente desnuda en la puerta. Vale que Minerva dormía con una camisola, pero con una traslucida y no se tomaba la molestia de ponerse ropa interior.

—¿Sabe que le veo todo?

—Yo te veo mirándome los pechos —reclamó Minerva, sin verse realmente incómoda con el detalle.

—De todo en algo me tengo que centrar —replicó Orga, señalándola completa con la mano que tenía libre antes de regresar la atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Que era, de paso, manejar un sartén, lo que le dio la pauta a Minerva de que estaba cocinando.

—¿Y Yukino? —repitió.

—Fue a ponerse un delantal sin nada más antes de hacerle el desayuno —dijo Orga.

—¿Tratas de molestarme o de insinuar algo?

—¿Qué? —inquirió el mayor, viendo sobre su hombro—, ¿no quiere a Yukino solo en delantal?

—¿Sabes lo raro que es que tú digas eso? —reclamó Minerva, avanzando para poder sentarse en una de las sillas—. ¿Dónde está?

—Salió —respondió Orga—, arrastró a Rufus con ella a comprar porque se le había acabado el acondicionador.

—¿Y quería comprar el mismo que usa él?

—No realmente —dijo Orga—, Yukino siempre usa el mismo, le gusta que el pelo le huela a coco.

—¿Le has olido el cabello o qué?

—¿Se ha puesto celosa o qué?

Minerva rodó los ojos, volviendo luego la mirada a su compañero.

—¿Y los otros dos?

—No sé, cogiendo.

Le perturbaba un poco la naturalidad con la que aceptaba esa posibilidad.

—¿Entonces tú haces el desayuno?

—¿Cuándo he dicho que voy a hacerle el desayuno?

—Tengo hambre —dijo Minerva—, y estás cocinando.

—Sí, siendo que a esta hora me ducho —se quejo Orga.

—¿Importa mucho? —cuestionó Minerva—. ¿Tienes que bajarte la erección matutina o qué?

—Usted tendría que bajar sus ganas por Yukino.

—¿Tienes fantasías con ella y conmigo? —«que siempre la estás mencionando,» pensó agregar, pero no lo hizo.

—Prefiero ahorrarla en mis fantasías.

Minerva frunció el ceño, no muy segura de cómo interpretar eso.

—¿Me haces el desayuno o no?

—¿Lo va a pedir bien?

La maga rodó los ojos antes de hablar.

—Oh, mi Dios, eres grandioso —dijo, para luego enarcar una ceja—. ¿Ya?

—¿Qué forma de pedir algo es esa?

—¿Me lo haces o no, señor amable?

—Mire quién habla —reclamó Orga, antes de agregar—. De todas formas se lo iba a hacer.

—¿Y el reclamo para? —alegó Minerva.

—Quería que me lo pidiera por favor, pero lo de grandioso estuvo mejor.

Minerva se quedó en silencio, antes de alzar su mano para enseñarle el dedo corazón a su compañero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Detalles, detalles~**
> 
> Para mí solo dos miembros no cocinan: Sting —que se le quema hasta el agua— y Rufus —que odia la cocina—.
> 
> Sí, yo digo que Minerva duerme y se levanta con una camisola semi-transparente y sin usar ropa interior —total para ella todos son gays, ¿qué problema hay?—.
> 
> Sí, digo que duermen y desayunan todos juntos en el gremio —salvo cuando Yukino se va a comprar con Rufus y los dragoncitos gays se pierden por ahí—.
> 
> Sí, podría no poner lo de "detalles," pero hago 50 headcanons fácil de este gremio y siempre escribo en base a eso.
> 
> Nos leemos. Bye.


	3. Favores (rogue&yukino).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.
> 
> Personajes: Sabertooth. Rogue & Yukino.
> 
> Extensión: 485 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Y finalmente no me fui al demonio con las palabras, que ya era hora (?). Uh, más headcanons —las costumbres lectoras de Yukino provienen enteramente de mi imaginación— y creo que es todo, nada de ilegalidades ni parecido por aquí (?).
> 
> Mis frases sorteadas fueron: "Look at this picture." y "I don't think you understand how much this means to me."
> 
> [Editado 08/07/2019]

—No creo que entienda lo mucho que esto significa para mí.

Rogue rodó los ojos, plenamente consciente de algo: ni entendía eso ni le interesaba hacerlo.

—Yukino —comenzó, dispuesto a reclamar.

No tuvo tiempo.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó la maga, captando la atención de algunos transeúntes—. Por favor, Rogue-sama —pidió, juntando las manos frente a su pecho.

Rogue suspiró, incómodo con la situación.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Orga? —inquirió tras unos momentos—. Él no tendría problemas.

—Orga-sama llama mucho la atención.

—¿Sting? —Trató nuevamente.

—Sting-sama no es discreto.

—¿Rufus?

—Ya me dijo que no.

¿Y por qué no le estaba insistiendo? se preguntó Rogue con algo de molestia, o sea, él también le había dicho que no y la chica seguía tratando, ¿Rufus era imposible o es que él era muy blando?

—La Señorita —ofreció finalmente.

—No sería capaz de pedírselo —reclamó Yukino.

Suspiró nuevamente antes de cruzar sus brazos, deseando en verdad no dar el brazo a torcer.

—Yukino —dijo, tratando de sonar decidido—, no entraré ahí a comprar un libro erótico.

—¡Por favor! —suplicó la maga, mirándolo con ojos de cordero degollado—. Significa mucho para mí.

—¡Voy a parecer un degenerado o algo peor! —reclamó Rogue.

—No tanto —dijo Yukino—, ni siquiera es erótico en sí, solo tiene un par de escenas–

—¡Es erótico! —contradijo el mago—. No importa cómo lo pongas es erótico, cualquiera que sepa de qué va la saga–

—¡Por favor!

—¡Bien! —exclamó Rogue, harto, luego se arrepintió.

Esperen, ¿acababa de aceptar?

—Muchas gracias Rogue-sama —dijo Yukino, cambiando su expresión a una sonrisa de golpe como si eso en verdad fuese un momento para estar feliz.

Y él decidió que acababa de cavar su propia tumba.

—Eh... —musitó, sin saber qué decir.

Es que ya había dicho que sí, quizás en verdad era muy blando y por eso Yukino le había insistido a él y no a Rufus.

Acabó por suspirar y tras largos momentos de duda emprender camino hacia la dichosa librería, lamentando su maldita amabilidad. Después de todo era el único idiota capaz de aceptar comprarle un libro erótico a su amiga.

Salió de la librería prácticamente echando pestes y con un sonrojo no saludable (para su salud mental) en el rostro, avanzando en zancadas hacia la chica.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Yukino, sonriente.

Rogue no dijo nada, solo abrió el libro en una determinada página y se la enseñó a su compañera.

—Mira esta imagen —dijo.

La sonrisa de Yukino tardó en borrarse lo que tardaron en enrojecer sus mejillas.

—¡Rogue-sama! —reclamó, arrebatándole el libro para cerrarlo y resguardarlo contra su pecho—. No enseñe esas cosas en la vía pública.

Rogue ni se molestó en responder a eso o reclamar la brusquedad, solo enarcó una ceja y cuestionó.

—¿Solo un par de escenas?

Yukino sintió la vergüenza dominándola. Pero ella no había mentido, solo eran un par de escenas, que tuviera imágenes ya era otro asunto.


	4. Insomnio (rufus&minerva).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes: Sabertooth. Rufus & Minerva.
> 
> Extensión: 440 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Nuevamente no me pasé con las palabras, voy mejorando.
> 
> ¡Headcanons! Ya dije, me hago cincuenta fácil de este gremio; y mini bullying a Sting porque, o sea, son estos dos juntos, no podía ser de otra manera.
> 
> Mis frases sorteadas fueron: "That was magical. Thank you." y "Oh, honey…"; ciertamente sonaban a frases post-coito, pero esto es una brotp así que...
> 
> [Editado 09/07/2019]

—¿Mala noche?

Rufus alzó la mirada del libro que leía a su compañera, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Lo pregunta por algún motivo en particular?

—Son las tres de la mañana y sigues despierto.

—Ah, eso. —El mago regresó su atención a las páginas antes de seguir hablando—. No en realidad, simplemente no tengo sueño.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Minerva, avanzando para poder sentarse en el sillón de enfrente.

—¿Lo duda?

—Sí. —Fue honesta, ganándose una mirada curiosa de su compañero—. Qué quieres que te diga, sueles tener una razón para no poder dormir.

—No tengo sueño —repitió Rufus—, y además leo —agregó, volviendo la atención al libro.

—¿Motivo de que no tengas sueño?

—Quizás usted me lanzó un maleficio y ahora aparenta.

Minerva arqueó una ceja, divertida con esa acotación.

—¿Y para qué yo querría que no puedas dormir? —cuestionó, apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos.

Rufus se alzó de hombros.

—Quién sabe, no yo, por lo pronto —comentó el mago, indiferente.

—¿Y bien? —Rufus regresó su atención a su compañera, en una pregunta muda—. Ya sabes que no te voy a creer —dijo Minerva—, y no estaré feliz hasta que me lo digas.

—¿Debería?

—Soy tu compañera, ¿no? —comentó—. Tengo entendido que por esas tonterías uno confía en el otro.

—Su discurso me conmueve —dijo Rufus con sarcasmo.

—Son las tres de la mañana, ¿de verdad me dirás que no hay una razón para estar despierto?

—La hay —admitió Rufus—, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

—Pero la hay, tal como suponía.

—Y no la sabrá, busque algo más con lo que entretenerse.

—¿Insinúas que estoy aquí simplemente porque estoy aburrida? —reclamó Minerva, fingiendo ofensa—. Sting tiene razón, eres cruel —acotó—. Yo aquí, preocupada por ti, queriendo darte una mano y tú, rechazándome —continuó, aunque dado que lo decía con total indiferencia resultaba un poco imposible tragarse esas palabras, más considerando que Rufus ni siquiera se estaba molestando en despegar la mirada de su libro.

—Eso fue mágico —ironizó—. Gracias, definitivamente siento su apoyo.

—Oh, cariño... —siguió Minerva, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente de su paupérrima actuación. O al menos así era en principio, pero honestamente no tenía idea de cómo continuar esa frase—. Al demonio, no me sale ser dramática.

—No lo creo —se burló Rufus.

—Por eso es más divertido cuando Sting hace esto —comentó Minerva, ignorando el aura aburrida de su compañero—, a él le sale hacerse el ofendido.

—Él se ofende de verdad, Señorita.

Minerva alzó una ceja.

—Pues por eso.

Y seguía sin tener idea de por qué Rufus no podía dormir, pero al menos le había sacado una escueta carcajada con eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Detalles, detalles~**
> 
> Sí, hace algunos años recorriendo los desolados terrenos de los fics de Sabertooth en otros idiomas antes la escasez de las tierras castellanas —¿qué putas estoy diciendo?— llegué a un fic que me dio el headcanon de que Rufus sufre insomnio y ha sido mío desde entonces.
> 
> Luego le agregué la migraña, pero ese es asunto para otro día (?).
> 
> Nos leemos. Bye.


	5. Rumor (orga&rogue).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes: Sabertooth. Orga & Rogue.
> 
> Extensión: 484 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Esto es un asco absoluto, pero no me salió nada decente y ni intentar con otro sorteo sirvió. Una pena, me gustan como brotp, quizás algo más largo o mejor hilado me hubiera quedado más bonito. En fin.
> 
> Dato aparte, Sting es idiota (?).
> 
> Mis frases sorteadas fueron: "There's a new guy/girl at school/work and I think I'm in love." y "Don't you dare say I told you so."
> 
> [Editado 09/07/2019]

—¿Qué tal?

Rogue detuvo sus pasos. Volteó hacia Orga, que estaba tirado en uno de los sillones botella en mano, con una expresión de duda.

—¿Qué tal qué? —cuestionó.

—¿Qué tal la nueva?

Frunció el ceño, sin comprender a qué iba la pregunta y no muy seguro de si quería saberlo.

—¿Qué con ella?

Orga se alzó de hombros, por lo visto sin darle real importancia al asunto.

—Sting dijo que te parecía bonita —aclaró, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

Además de su ceño fruncido, Rogue ahora tensó la mandíbula. ¿Que Sting dijo qué? Casi lamentó haber discutido ese asunto con su maestro, debió predecir esa situación; ¿y exactamente por qué demonios el rubio andaba diciendo esas cosas de él?

—Pues no es cierto —refutó, incómodo y con ganas de golpear a su, se suponía, mejor amigo.

Orga alzó una ceja ante eso, indiferente.

—¿O sea que no te parece bonita?

Rogue se notó avergonzado con la pregunta, porque si lo ponía así sonaba como que la estaba llamando fea.

—Lo es —dijo, para enseguida arrepentirse porque eso también se podía malinterpretar—, es decir... —maldijo internamente—, sí es bonita, pero no de esa forma —explicó, enredándose con las palabras.

—¿De cuántas formas te puede parecer bonito alguien?

Bufó ante esa pregunta, seguro que Orga solo buscaba molestarlo.

—No de manera romántica —aclaró, molesto.

—¿Y quién mierda mencionó un romance? —reclamó el mago de rayos—. Yo quería saber si te parecía bonita o no, como uno no puede fiarse de Sting.

Rogue parpadeó ante eso, algo sorprendido.

—¿O sea que Sting no dijo nada más? —Porque había creído que andaba por ahí soltando rumores sobre él, si al final iba a ser que desconfiaba de su mejor amigo sin razón.

—Dijo que te la querías tirar, no que te querías casar con ella.

Pues no, tenía buenos motivos para desconfiar del imbécil que llamaba mejor amigo.

—Yo no hago eso —reclamó, porque ciertamente no era muy partidario del sexo porque sí.

—Y eso a mí qué —alegó Orga—, tampoco estaba esperando que vinieras aquí a decir algo como hay una chica nueva en el trabajo y creo que estoy enamorado —se burló, poniendo voz aguda.

Todo lo que podía siendo de voz grave, claro.

—Eso le vendría más a Sting —comentó Rogue cruzándose de brazos—, pero con un chico. —Lo pensó unos momentos antes de hablar—. Algo como hay un _Natsu-san_ nuevo en el trabajo y creo que estoy enamorado —recitó, poniendo esa voz chillona que tenía el idiota de su maestro.

Oyó a su compañero reír en lo que el susodicho idiota que levantaba rumores sobre su persona se apareció por el cuarto para, literalmente, colgarse de él.

—¡Rogue! —llamó sonriendo—. ¿Y bien, qué tal con la nueva?

Rogue frunció el ceño y juró odiar a ese imbécil cuando volvió la mirada a Orga, incómodo.

—No te atrevas a decir te lo dije.


	6. Dotes culinarios (sting&yukino).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes: Sabertooth. Sting & Yukino.
> 
> Extensión: 486 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Voy a considerar que Sting sale en esta colección solo para acabar muerto o bulleado, o ambas (?). Uh, qué puedo decir, el bullying a él me gana y mucho, y además mi sorteo me pedía que hiciera enojar a Yukino porque la tentación era demasiada.
> 
> Mis frases sorteadas fueron: "Take a deep breath. It's gonna be fine." y "Stop smirking or I will stab you."
> 
> [Editado 09/07/2019]

Yukino no contuvo un grito de horror ante la escena, rogando internamente que algo de toda esa situación fuese solo un mal sueño. Sting se sobresaltó con eso, casi dejando caer el cuchillo que portaba en el proceso.

—¿Yu-Yukino? —preguntó, dando la vuelta para mirar a su compañera.

La chica se había quedado detenida en la puerta con una expresión no muy alentadora en el rostro.

—Sting-sama —llamó, parpadeando y sintiendo que iba a sufrir un ataque de nervios—, ¿qué es eso?

El que parpadeó ahora fue Sting, regresando la atención a la encimera sin comprender del todo la pregunta.

—Oh, esto —dijo, señalando el objeto, el asqueroso objeto que ensuciaba la, se suponía, inmaculada cocina de su gremio—, es una cabeza de cerdo.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Y qué hace ahí?

Sting volvió a parpadear, sin atender al motivo de esa reacción.

—Trato de sacarle el cerebro —respondió como si nada, señalando el cuchillo en sus manos—, pero no es tan simple como esperaba.

Yukino trató de recordar que ese chico era su maestro, su amigo y un sinfín de otras cosas más que implicaban que no debía matarlo ahí mismo, pero era difícil.

—¿Para qué está haciendo eso? —inquirió, llevándose las manos a las sienes.

Como siguiera con lo mismo iba a llamar a la Señorita para que lo matara, de verdad.

—Oh... um... bueno —moduló el maestro, considerando su respuesta—, lo que sucede es que leí por ahí...

—Iré por la Señorita.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Sting, intuyendo a dónde iba la conversación—. ¿Pero por qué? No he hecho nada malo —alegó, deteniendo los propósitos de la chica con esas palabras y volviendo a captar su atención.

—Hay una cabeza de cerdo en la encimera de la cocina —dijo Yukino, volviendo a mirarlo, incapaz de mantener la paciencia—, una cabeza a medio mutilar.

—No trataba de mutilarla —se excusó el mago.

—¡Pero es lo que hizo! —exclamó la maga, harta—. Prácticamente la ha despedazado. Sting-sama, usted no sabe ni trozar un pollo, ¿por qué creyó que podría sacarle el cerebro a esa cosa? —Y señaló la cabeza, la repugnante cabeza.

Sting rió con nerviosismo, notando que Yukino no estaba precisamente feliz y si Yukino no estaba feliz no quería saber cómo iba a estar el resto cuando se enterara, menos que menos la Señorita.

—¿El que no intenta no gana? —cuestionó, sonriendo con inocencia.

Yukino juraba que no tenía paciencia para eso.

—Deje de sonreír o voy a apuñalarlo.

Sting tragó.

—Oh —musitó, porque las variables no estaban a su favor—. Respira profundo —pidió—. Todo estará bien, puedo limpiar —ofreció, señalando el mueble.

Yukino lo miró en silencio, uno, dos segundos, y dio la vuelta.

—Iré por la Señorita.

—¡No! —exclamó Sting con horror, sin lograr detenerla esta vez.

Estaba muerto, oficialmente estaba bien muerto, Minerva no le perdonaría hacer enojar a Yukino. Al final iba a acabar igual que el estúpido cerdo causante de todo.


	7. Libros prestados (rufus&rogue).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes: Sabertooth. Rogue & Rufus.
> 
> Extensión: 489 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Juraría que todos mis últimos drabbles tienen al menos una frase con bullying a Sting, aunque bien puede ser mi idea —alguien se la creyó, ¿alguien?—. Admito que me gusta la idea de que Rogue y Rufus se prestan libros mutuamente, aunque Rufus siempre me salga bien bastardo —es sensual así, no puedo contener a mis ovarios (?)—.
> 
> Mis frases sorteadas fueron: "With that kind of logic, you'd make a great lawyer." y "I'm sorry, okay?"
> 
> [Editado 09/07/2019]

Rogue se paseó por las estanterías con el ceño fruncido, sin hallar lo que buscaba. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que siempre cedía, siendo que para entonces ya debería conocer a sus compañeros y sus costumbres.

—¿Buscas algo?

No creyó ser atrapado tan pronto, pero tampoco estaba sorprendido. A esa hora Rufus debería estar en el gimnasio haciéndole compañía a Orga, pero su compañero tenía la extraña habilidad de aparecer siempre que le convenía, resultaba escalofriante.

—Sí —respondió Rogue, dando la vuelta y dejando de observar los libros perfectamente organizados—, mi libro —exigió, cruzándose de brazos.

¡¿Por qué se molestaba en prestárselos?! Rufus tardaba en devolverlos más que Sting en hacer el papeleo.

—¿Cuál? —inquirió Rufus, haciendo un conteo mental de todos los libros de Rogue que tenía en su haber.

Que no eran pocos, pero se perdían en la inmensa estantería que ese sujeto tenía en su habitación.

—El que te presté hace unos tres meses —espetó Rogue, molesto.

Rufus pareció pensarlo, pero desde ya que no tardó en recordar qué libro le habían prestado hace tres meses.

—Ah, ese —dijo, volviendo a centrar la atención en Rogue—, aún lo estoy leyendo —aclaró, para sorpresa del otro mago.

—¡¿Desde hace tres meses?! —reclamó.

—Leo muchas cosas a la vez —argumentó Rufus, alzándose de hombros—, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Que me lo devuelvas.

—¿No puedo terminar de leerlo?

—Haberlo hecho hace tres meses —alegó Cheney—. ¿No puedes leer solo una cosa a la vez y acabar rápido?

—Me aburro —respondió Rufus—, los libros suelen ser predecibles y repetitivos, no me atrae mantener el foco solo en uno.

—Pues no leas.

—Me gusta leer.

¿Quién entendía a ese sujeto?

—Es mi libro —reclamó Rogue—, y me vale si no lo has terminado, lo necesito.

—Que encantadora manera de pedir las cosas.

—¡Es mi libro! ¿Por qué tendría que pedírtelo? Es mío, tienes la obligación de entregármelo porque es mío y punto.

Rufus arqueó una ceja.

—Con esa lógica, serías un buen abogado —se burló, ingresando de una vez por todas a su habitación porque la discusión lo había distraído de su propósito inicial, que era entrar—. Bajo esa perspectiva —dijo, sonriendo con malicia—, esta es mi habitación —argumentó, alzando las manos para abarcar la extensión del cuarto—. Tienes la obligación de abandonar este lugar porque este cuarto me pertenece.

Ante eso Rogue frunció el ceño.

—¿Y? —replicó—. El libro sigue siendo mío.

—Es como una caja y una joya —dijo Rufus—, nadie niega que la joya es tuya, pero la caja es mía y como me pertenece no la puedes abrir sin mi permiso. ¿Sí lo captas?

Cheney chasqueó la lengua, incómodo.

—Lo siento, ¿sí? —se disculpó, cediendo—. ¿Podrías devolverme mi libro? Lo necesito.

Rufus sonrió como villano de película.

—Haberlo pedido antes de entrar a mi cuarto sin mi permiso.

Rogue tuvo ganas de matar a ese bastardo, aunque no podía negar que él sí era buen abogado.


	8. Compras (orga&yukino).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes: Sabertooth. Orga & Yukino.
> 
> Extensión: 491 palabras.
> 
> Notas: ¡Yey! Otro más y ya me van quedando pocas combinaciones. Me ha gustado escribir este —me han gustado casi todos los de Yukino, la verdad—, porque además es una relación que hace tiempo quería explotar.
> 
> Mis frases sorteadas fueron: "You know you love me." y "Everything hurts. I'm dying." "Don't be so dramatic."
> 
> [Editado 09/07/2019]

Yukino lamentó su suerte el momento que se vio propulsada al suelo por uno de los tantos empujones que había recibido en los pocos segundos que habían pasado desde que la tienda había abierto sus puertas hasta ahora. Soltó un suave quejido al caer con las rodillas y palmas, prácticamente agradeciendo no tener nada en las manos, de otra forma hubiera sido su nariz la que hubieran impactado contra la cerámica de la tienda.

Todo eso empeoró cuando sintió como le pisaban la pantorrilla, enterrándole un tacón. Soltó un grito en lo que la turba, finalmente, pasaba y ella quedaba atrás, sin molestarse en levantarse y sintiéndose prácticamente atropellada... esperen, eso había sido literal.

—¿Estás bien?

Alzó levemente la mirada para observar a su compañero (que como no medía precisamente poco la verdad es que alzó más que solo levemente la mirada), sintiéndose pisoteada... esperen, eso también había sido literal.

—No —respondió—. Todo duele. Estoy muriendo.

Orga rodó los ojos.

—No seas dramática —reclamó, tomándola de la blusa para alzarla como quien levanta una muñeca.

Yukino casi se sintió mejor cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, aunque no pudo evitar recordar el pisotón al notar un dolor punzante en la pierna cuando la apoyó en el piso.

—Me han pisado —alegó, alzando el pie para ver si no tenía marcas o algo.

Su compañero frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó.

Yukino regresó la mirada al frente para encontrarse con la mujer que la había pisado, de pie ante ellos con expresión de culpa, aunque sudó al notar la atención puesta en ella.

Yukino parpadeó ante eso para luego alzar la mano y señalarla, inocente.

—¿La golpeo?

Evidentemente Yukino iba a decir que no —iba—, pero entonces lo notó, la chaqueta que la desconocida llevaba en el brazo. La desventaja de las rebajas: se llenaban, la gente te empujaba y luego se quedaban con lo que tú querías; y ella, demasiado dulce y buena para empujar a alguien o arrebatar un objeto de manos ajenas, como sí le había tocado soportar.

Frunció el ceño.

—Sí —dijo, regresando la mirada a su pierna herida e ignorando el grito de horror ajeno.

Total, Orga no era precisamente un caballero como para tener problemas con eso y en cualquier caso era mucho más descortés pisar a alguien. Sonrió, las ventajas de salir con alguien de casi dos metros que cargara las bolsas y empujara a la gente por ti. Él no tenía problemas con golpear a quien hiciera falta y ella bien podía comprar un colchón que seguiría siendo capaz de cargarlo.

Hablando de eso, su colchón estaba algo viejo.

—Bien —llamó Orga, sacudiéndose las manos—, ¿ahora qué?

—Necesito otro colchón —respondió Yukino, sonriendo.

Su compañero alzó una ceja.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—¡Vamos! —pidió Yukino, colgándose de su brazo—. A usted no le pesa nada.

—Eres molesta.

—Qué va —contradijo Yukino—, sabe que me ama.

Ella era un encanto, después de todo, ¿quién podría decirle que no?


	9. Vestimenta (sting&minerva).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes: Sabertooth. Sting & Minerva.
> 
> Extensión: 493 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Ay, pobre Sting que solo está aquí para que su autoestima sea pisoteada —lo dice como si le importase—. Ni me pregunten qué evento, porque no tenía ganas de pensarlo.
> 
> Mis frases sorteadas fueron: "You are actually the worst person I have ever met." y "You look like crap." "Thanks."
> 
> [Editado 09/07/2019]

Sting _no_ era gay por mucho que sus compañeros se empeñasen en decir lo contrario... Bueno, tal vez un poco... De acuerdo, era un tanto definitivamente gay. ¡Pero era todo! Y aquello, lo creyesen sus compañeros o no, no tenía nada que ver con sus elecciones de ropa.

—Señorita —llamó, incómodo. La susodicha desvió la mirada del espejo, dejando a un lado la sombra de ojos, para mirar a su compañero—, ¿qué tal me veo?

El maestro tragó saliva, algo nervioso, tras hacer la pregunta, luego ajustó con un movimiento de manos la camisa que se había colocado para la ocasión. Después de todo sería un evento formal y él como maestro debía lucir impecable, ¿no? Lástima que Minerva, al igual por lo visto que todos los demás, no estuviese de acuerdo.

—¿Intentas ir a juego con Frosch o es que en verdad quieres usar eso? —cuestionó la maga.

Sting notó como se le subían los colores a la cara.

—¡Es salmón! —exclamó, harto de oír de todos la misma maldita insinuación respecto al color de su ropa.

Rogue, Orga, Dobengal, ¡incluso Lector! ¡Que la puta camisa no era rosada! ¿Que no sabían diferenciar el color salmón del rosado? Solo dos personas personas no habían dicho eso: una era Yukino y la otra, sorprendentemente, había sido Rufus, por la sencilla razón de que él sí distinguía el salmón del rosado... aunque luego le había comentado que de todas formas ningún color le quedaba bien porque la idiotez no era combinable, pero prefería omitir esa parte.

—Ya entiendo —dijo Minerva, apartándose del mueble donde reposaba su maquillaje para verlo de frente, sonriendo de forma nada confiable—, finalmente vas a salir del clóset —concluyó, divertida.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se sorprendió Sting.

—Siendo así ya era hora —comentó su compañera, sonriendo y cogiendo un lápiz labial—. Ven, te maquillo.

—¡No me voy a maquillar! —alegó Sting—. ¡Y no necesito salir del clóset!

—¿O sea que sí estás en el clóset pero no te animas a salir? —razonó Minerva en base a sus palabras—. De acuerdo, supongo que puedo hace el esfuerzo de ponerme en tu lugar.

—¡Que no! —reclamó el maestro, chirriando los dientes... Vale que _técnicamente_ estaba en el clóset, pero ese no era el punto—. ¿Puede simplemente decirme si la estúpida camisa me queda bien o no?

Minerva arqueó una ceja, sin borrar la mueca divertida de su rostro.

—¿Quieres honestidad? —inquirió, para no esperar respuesta—. Te ves como mierda.

Sting notó como se le hinchaba la vena de la sien.

—Gracias —espetó, molesto.

La maga no pareció darle importancia a su expresión iracunda, porque solo sonrió y regresó la mirada al espejo.

—De nada —dijo, volviendo su atención a la sombra de ojos—. Ahora si me disculpas estoy ocupada, largo.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio antes que Sting dijera, con todo el desagrado del que fue capaz:

—Es realmente la peor persona que he conocido.

Minerva se alzó de hombros, nada que no supiera ya.


	10. Luto (rufus&yukino).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes: Sabertooth. Rufus &Yukino.
> 
> Extensión: 492 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Y finalmente un drabble sin bullying a Sting —no miento, lo juro—, es más, esto es como The revenge of Sting y el drabble bien podría llamarse así de no ser porque desentonaba con los otros drabbles (?). Aunque en teoría esto es sobre Rufus y Yukino y debería estar hablando de ellos pero... qué puedo decir, Sting agradece el respiro.
> 
> Fuera de eso mi Rufus tiene la empatía de una piedra pero igual es un caballero y no va a dejar a Yukino llorando, obvio (?).
> 
> Mis frases sorteadas fueron: "I don't like it when you cry, it makes me feel so helpless." y "Aw, does someone need a hug–holy shit, okay, you do need a hug."
> 
> [Editado 09/07/2019]

Yukino sintió las mejillas calientes y entonces comprendió que lloraba. Le era inevitable viendo como el último suspiro de vida abandonaba el pequeño cuerpo.

—Piénsalo así —dijo Sting a su lado, nervioso—, ha ido a un lugar mejor.

Oír eso bastó para dejar de lado cualquier autocontrol y estallar en llanto. Después de todo, "ha ido a un lugar mejor" era igual a "murió."

Rufus, del otro lado, soltó una carcajada ácida.

—Bien hecho, maestro —comentó, porque claramente esas palabras no fueron de mucha ayuda.

Sting gruñó. ¡Al menos él trataba de animarla! Rufus, en cambio, estaba de pie con su usual expresión de póker, como si Yukino no estuviera sufriendo por su rata. ¡Osa mayor había muerto y él ni se inmutaba! ¡¿Qué tipo de compañero era?!

—Al menos trato de animarla —contraatacó Sting.

Rufus rodó los ojos, fijando luego la atención en Yukino, quería animarla pero... era una rata, ¿por qué exactamente lloraba?

—Era una simple rata —dijo, lamentablemente en voz alta.

—¡Rufus-sama! —reclamó Yukino, dolida—. ¡Osa mayor era más que eso! —exclamó, mirando a su compañero con ira.

Pero no podía evitarlo, desde la primera vez que tuvo en sus manos a Osa mayor, cuando Orga la salvó de morir mutilada por Minerva, hubo una conexión especial. Habría sido una simple rata de alcantarilla en antaño, pero ahora era más que solo eso, era su amiga.

Rufus alzó las manos, incómodo, en lo que Sting le miraba arqueando una ceja, como diciendo "bien hecho, genio."

—Por supuesto, lo siento —dijo Rufus, consciente de que había metido la pata—, era una rata especial —agregó, forzando una sonrisa.

Yukino detuvo levemente su llanto (suerte que la Señorita había salido de misión) para verlo, sus ojos enrojecidos.

—Es la mejor mascota que he tenido.

Su compañero contuvo decir "es la única."

—Ciertamente —continuó Rufus, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Yukino para limpiarle las lágrimas—. Piensa que fue feliz, cambiaste su mundo.

—¿Eso cree?

—¿De las alcantarillas a ser tu mascota? Creo que sí.

—Tiene razón —murmuró Yukino, más calmada.

—Así que no llores, hiciste todo lo posible por ella, le diste una mejor vida.

Yukino asintió con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gracias Rufus-sama. Sé que parece una tontería para usted...

—Ni lo menciones —dijo Rufus—. Solo no me gusta cuando lloras, me hace sentir inútil.

La chica rió levemente ante esas palabras, contemplando a su compañero con aprecio.

—Aw —musitó de pronto, lo cual despertó las alarmas de Rufus—, ¿necesita alguien un abrazo? —Estiró los brazos, ignorando deliberadamente el "no realmente" del mago—. ¡Ay diablos! Usted necesita un abrazo.

Y lo abrazó, honestamente porque ella necesitaba un abrazo y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de abrazar al esquivo de su compañero, quien se tensó ante el agarre.

Rufus hizo una mueca de resignación, incómodo, antes de escuchar un carraspeo. Alzó la mirada y se topó con que Sting lo observaba divertido. Frunció el ceño.

Estúpido Sting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Detalles, detalles~**
> 
> Sí, Yukino le puso Osa mayor a su rata —es que era una rata grande y gorda, por eso no es Osa menor, ba dum tss—.
> 
> Sí, para mí Rufus es de espacio personal amplio y no le gustan los abrazos —excepto con Orga porque OTP—.
> 
> Sí, Sting se ha ganado su venganza —diez drabbles después creo que se la merecía un poco, ¿no?—.


	11. Temores (orga&sting).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 496 palabras.
> 
> Notas: ¡Y volvimos con el bullying! (?). No podía ser de otra manera, más le vale a Sting no haberse hecho ilusiones con el anterior drabble porque no es mi estilo, mi estilo es 100% Bullying a Sting.
> 
> Mis frases sorteadas fueron: "You're gonna be fine, nerd." y "I need you right now."
> 
> [Editado 09/07/2019]

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, un momento estaba palpando la madera en busca del azúcar y al siguiente sentía algo escurrirse bajo sus dedos. Apartó la mano, sobresaltado, fijando la mirada en el mueble para ver bien su superficie. Al comienzo no notó nada, luego perdió los colores del rostro al comprender qué era aquello que se escurría entre los frascos de condimentos. Soltó un grito de horror y se apartó enseguida, sosteniendo su mano como si hubiese quedado contaminada.

Sentía el corazón palpitarle con fuerza y bien pudo estar un par de minutos así (estático como imbécil a mitad de la cocina) cuando el mayor de sus compañeros irrumpió en la estancia.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Orga, dirigiéndole una insignificante mirada antes de completar su camino hacia el refrigerador; le apetecía una cerveza.

Sting recobró un poco el sentido entonces, volteando hacia su compañero.

—Orga —llamó—, ayudame.

—No.

El maestro frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que no?

—No.

—¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?

—Hasta donde sé —dijo Orga, apartándose del refrigerador cerveza en mano—, es un no voy a hacer lo que sea que me estés pidiendo.

Sting torció el gesto, molesto con esa respuesta, no es como si Orga fuese el más listo para que también lo tratase de idiota, ¿que no podía tener un solo día sin soportar ese tormento?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver a su compañero dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —reclamó—. Te necesito ahora.

Orga bufó, dando la vuelta y yendo hasta donde estaba su maestro.

—¿Qué tanto quieres? —alegó.

Que Sting era más insistente que una embaraza con antojos, mierda.

Sting se tomó la molestia de ignorar el tono hastiado y en su lugar solo alzó una mano, señalando el mueble con algo de temor.

—Ahí —pidió.

Orga frunció el ceño, antes de fijar la mirada en el mueble y tras unos segundos ver a la pequeña araña que se paseaba entre los frascos.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó, escéptico—. ¿Qué puta edad tienes?

—¡Me dan pánico! —se defendió Sting—. ¿Uno ya no puede tener temores o qué?

Orga suspiró antes de estirar la mano (con la que sostenía la cerveza) hasta la araña, que no tardó en moverse en la dirección contraria. Adelantó su otra mano y pronto el pequeño arácnido estuvo caminando sobre sus dedos.

Orga retiró su mano y la acercó a sí, contemplando a la araña que se paseaba en su palma. La inclinó luego hacia Sting, logrando que este gritase y se apartara, asustado.

—¡No hagas eso!

Como no podía ser de otra manera, su compañero rió.

—Estarás bien, nerd —se burló—, solo es una puta araña.

—¿Cómo dices eso sosteniéndola en tus manos? —reclamó Sting porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio hacía eso?—, ¿y si te muerde?

—Es de jardín, tarado, no tiene veneno —le respondió Orga, dando la vuelta (araña en mano) para irse de la cocina.

Sting frunció el ceño tras unos segundos; pues le hubiera dicho eso desde el principio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Detalles, detalles~**
> 
> Sí, Orga no la mató porque yo digo que es un cinnamon roll en el fondo que salva ratas de manos señoriales (?).
> 
> Sí, yo digo que Sting le tiene fobia a las arañas, dejadme ser —Sanji lo tiene y todavía es sexy (?)—. Yo también las odio, honestamente.
> 
> Sí, las arañas de jardín son una cosita inofensiva (?) —Bueno, depende de la araña, pero que no todas son realmente peligrosas para un ser humano—.
> 
> A esta Yukino le pondrá Circinus, el compás (?) Ok no.


	12. Viaje (rogue&minerva).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes: Sabertooth. Rogue & Minerva.
> 
> Extensión: 482 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Ahora el bullying va para Rogue, aunque su bullying le dio de rebote a Sting pero qué se le va a hacer (?).
> 
> Y oficialmente solo me quedan mis tres parejas gays que ya no podrán ser gays... directamente, claro.
> 
> Mis frases sorteadas fueron: "That's really gay." y "Road trip. You, me, the world."
> 
> [Editado 09/07/2019]

Rogue suspiró, incómodo. Al principio había considerando que aquello era una buena idea, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Minerva le miró, apremiante, y entonces el pensamiento cobró más fuerza. Sí, estaba bien en ir a una misión con ella y todo lo demás, pero...

—Señorita —llamó, tratando de ocultar su desagrado—, ¿es esto realmente necesario?

La maga enarcó una ceja, aparentemente indiferente a su comentario, aunque no tardó en sonreír. Después de todo Minerva tenía claro a qué se debía esa reacción.

—Por supuesto, ¿o acaso prefieres caminar por kilómetros?

—De hecho lo preferiría, por mucho —respondió Rogue, frunciendo el ceño, la sonrisa de su compañera era todo menos confiable.

—Pues yo no —concluyó Minerva con una rapidez algo insensible—. Así que no queda de otra, ahora sube al tonto tren.

—Señorita, usted sabe lo mal que me pone.

—¿Y? —cuestionó la maga fidedignamente, al fin y al cabo, ¿y eso qué?—. Tú accediste a venir, que no pensaste en esta posibilidad.

—No —admitió Rogue—, creí que sería más como cuando salgo con Sting, donde ambos podemos coordinarnos sin problemas.

—Eso es porque Sting es como tú y vomita con el movimiento, quién sabe por qué.

Ahora quien arqueó una ceja fue Rogue, antes de replicar:

—En realidad es porque conocemos bien al otro —dijo, tratando de ignorar el tono burlesco de su compañera—, aunque admito que eso tiene que ver también, va más por el tema de que yo y Sting somos equipo desde siempre y velamos por el contrario.

—Y eso es muy gay, ¿sabías? —comentó Minerva, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con expresión suspicaz—. Aunque no me extraña, su relación siempre ha estado sobre la línea.

Rogue volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué línea?

—La que divide un par de amigos de una pareja —respondió Minerva, divertida y logrando que él forzara una expresión molesta—. ¿Qué?

—¿Trata de insinuar algo?

—En realidad fui bastante directa, aunque si quieres te comento para qué lado me parece que tienden.

Rogue suspiró, volteando la mirada y queriendo acabar con esa conversación.

—No es necesario —dijo, decidiendo avanzar de una vez por todas hacia el maldito tren, independiente de. Mejor darle con el gusto a Minerva y ya, así quizás lo dejaba en paz.

—Venga, no pongas esa cara —pidió la maga, caminando a su lado—. Piénsalo —dijo, sin borrar su mueca divertida—. Un viaje. Tú, yo, el mundo.

Rogue rió con acidez.

—Suena encantador —comentó, llegando hasta la entrada de uno de los vagones para ingresar a la maldita maquinaria—. Pero creo que declinaré.

—Oh —musitó Minerva, fingiendo decepción y siguiéndolo al interior del carro—, ¿y eso por qué?

—Por su causa, por supuesto.

Tal despliegue de honestidad la hizo parpadear. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de finalmente alzarse de hombros y buscar un lugar desocupado con una leve sonrisa. Después de todo, no tenía forma de contradecir eso.


	13. Cinco minutos (orga&rufus).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes: Sabertooth. Orga & Rufus —como una simple e inocente brotp, por supuesto—.
> 
> Extensión: 498 palabras, porque yo vivo al límite.
> 
> Notas: Esto es una brotp, cualquier idea contraria es debido a sus cochinas y degeneradas mentes (?).
> 
> Mis frases sorteadas fueron: "Your music taste is atrocious, but I still love you." y "It's been ten minutes and you haven't texted me back, are you still alive?"
> 
> [Editado 09/07/2019]

Resultaba un tanto sorprendente como alguien que era ordenado a un nivel casi obsesivo podía hacer tal desastre, pero debía admitir que Rufus era dado a ser algo contradictorio.

—Rufus —llamó, esperando ser oído por sobre la música.

Por supuesto que la ópera que sonaba en esos momentos era más potente que su voz, de hecho resultaba hasta desagradable, ¿y exactamente con qué derecho el mago ante sí luego le reclamaba que él solo escuchaba gente gritar? Si le preguntaban la mujer que se oía en esos momentos estaba gritando, no cantando.

—¡Rufus! —exclamó, tratando de nuevo—. ¡Rufus! —repitió, harto de prácticamente hablar solo—. Ey, te estoy hablando, han pasado diez minutos y aún no me respondes el mensaje, ¿aún vives?

—Te oí la primera vez —dijo Rufus—, ¿y qué mensaje?

—¿Llamarte no es un mensaje? —cuestionó, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Y no respondiste por?

—Estoy ocupado —respondió el mago sin mirarlo, manteniendo su atención en el pesado volumen que leía.

Por supuesto que no era el único libro abierto sobre la mesa, habían por lo menos cincuenta desperdigados sobre el mueble. Así era Rufus: leía una cosa, encontraba un minúsculo detalle que le llamaba la atención, buscaba otro libro para averiguar más al respecto, cogía un manuscrito para corroborar, volvía al libro inicial, hallaba otro problema, otros tres libros. Uno no se percataba y ya había sacado la mitad de los libros de los estantes, si no fuera porque luego lo dejaba todo en su lugar seguramente al resto de miembros le molestaría tal desastre.

A él no, a él le valía si las cosas estaban ordenadas o desordenadas, con que estuvieran bastaba.

—Rufus —volvió a llamar—, ¿podrías estar ocupado por la mañana y no a las dos de la madrugada?

—En un par de horas estaré ocupado por la mañana.

—La idea es que duermas, ¿sabes? —comentó, echando una mirada alrededor—. Y que dejes dormir al resto, de paso, ¿no puedes bajarle a la música?

—Me ayuda a concentrarme.

—Cómo mierda te concentras en veinte libros a la vez mientras oyes música. —Es que eso no debería ser humanamente posible—. Pon una mierda más agradable, al menos.

—Mira quién habla.

—Ni yo puedo dormir así, además se supone que las bibliotecas son para estar en silencio.

—No me gusta el silencio —replicó Rufus, indiferente y cogiendo otro libro—. ¿Qué tanta importancia tiene que duerma?

—Tú sabes, me preocupas y la gente normal debe dormir para estar sanos... y dejar dormir al resto —agregó—, no poner una gorda cantando a las putas dos de la madrugada.

—La ópera no tiene nada de malo y tu gusto musical es una atrocidad —comentó Rufus, dejando el libro a un lado—, pero aún te amo, por supuesto —agregó, sonriendo vagamente—, solo dame unas dos horas.

—¿Que tú no sabes pedir cinco minutos o qué?

—¿Y qué haría en cinco minutos?

Orga alzó una ceja ante la pregunta, considerando que tenía una muy buena respuesta para eso, pero mejor se quedaba callado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Detalles, detalles~**
> 
> Sí, para mí Rufus es de dormir poco y ya puse en un drabble anterior que lee muchas cosas a la vez, pues ahora solo lo elevé al cuadrado (?).
> 
> Sí, Orga se preocupa por su salud —porque son brotp, por supuesto, por eso... cofcofseamancofcof—.
> 
> Sí, esto es una brotp, una brotp indudable. Esa última frase es totalmente inocente, son ustedes los pervertidos que malpiensan —no es nada de eso, nooooon claro que nooooo— (?).
> 
> Sí, me he pasado por el Arco del triunfo el contexto de "texted," pero... eeeeeh, explicarlo sería largo. El punto es que para mí Orga no es de sinónimos o de contextos, así que independiente de que "mensaje" tiene muchos significados en español y no es tanto problema, incluso en inglés la frase queda bien. No entraré en detalles pero sí, para mí usaría "texted" en una situación así porque las connotaciones de las palabras no son lo suyo.


	14. Enfermedad (minerva&yukino).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes: Sabertooth. Minerva & Yukino —como una simple e inocente brotp, por supuesto—.
> 
> Extensión: 494 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Viendo mis frases pensé esto, y viendo mis frases decidí que sería más divertido enfermar a Yukino que a Minerva (?).
> 
> Mis frases sorteadas fueron: "I'm bringing you soup and a blanket and I'm gonna stay as long as you need me." y "I'm disowning you."
> 
> [Editado 10/07/2019]

Yukino le miró con expresión incómoda y los ojos llorosos, como dudando de sus palabras. Sin embargo, los ojos no eran lo único que le goteaba y Minerva consideró que podía pasar por alto esa actitud, dado el caso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, tratando de contener la expresión divertida—. Hablo en serio.

—Señorita —habló Yukino, sonando inevitablemente ronca por causa del ardor en la garganta y la nariz tapada—, no es necesario, de verdad —dijo, totalmente segura de sus palabras, por el dios que estuviera en el cielo juraba que no era necesario.

—No digas eso —dijo Minerva, sentándose en uno de los bordes de la cama y sonriéndole—. Si hasta te he cocinado —comentó, tendiéndole a Yukino la bandeja que había traído; y aquello era en verdad un gesto encantador, Yukino no lo negaba, pero...—. Mira, aquí tienes una sopa de caracoles, un guiso de anguila y, de postre, una tarta de queso con mantequilla y chocolate, para que tengas energía.

Yukino sonrió con nerviosismo. De verdad que apreciaba el gesto, pero no muchas gracias, además esa torta antes que darle energías le produciría un infarto, si querían su opinión. Al menos nada ahí tenía insectos (bueno, salvo por los caracoles). Minerva cocinaba realmente bien, el único problema es que para ella mientras más extraño mejor.

—Es que no tengo mucha hambre —se excusó, contemplando el menú con el estómago revuelto.

Claro que no tenía hambre, _eso_ le había quitado el hambre.

—No seas así, ni siquiera le he puesto insectos y eso que son muy nutritivos —dijo Minerva, regresando la mirada al plato—, salvo por los caracoles, pero son los que dan el sabor.

—De verdad que no es necesario—musitó Yukino, nerviosa.

¿Por qué los demás habían estado de acuerdo cuando Minerva se había ofrecido a cuidarla? Hubiera preferido a Rogue u Orga, hasta Sting le era aceptable. No contuvo la mueca de dolor cuando Minerva dejó la bandeja a su lado, sobre la cama.

—No seas así, traigo sopa y una manta —comentó Minerva, estirando la enorme frazada gris que traía bajo el brazo—, y me voy a quedar mientras me necesites —agregó, envolviendo a su compañera con la manta con algo de suavidad para luego subir los pies a la cama—. ¿De acuerdo?

Yukino suspiró, suerte que Minerva le había envuelto hasta media cara y no se notaba.

—De acuerdo —respondió sin ánimos, observando como la otra maga cogía la bandeja y la dejaba sobre sus piernas para luego acostarse a su lado—. ¿Qué hace?

—Dije que me iba a quedar mientras me necesites, eso incluye cuando estás dormida.

Yukino frunció el ceño.

—¿No tengo que dormir con un ojo abierto o sí?

Minerva arqueó una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no, no trataría de hacer... —pensó la palabra—, algo inadecuado mientras estás enferma.

Yukino sonrió forzosamente, desconfiando de esas palabras.

—La estoy repudiando —comentó.

Ya no sabía si quería curarse o no, porque de ninguna manera se libraba de su compañera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Detalles, detalles~**
> 
> Qué, me gusta que a Minerva le guste la comida exótica, como toda una MasterChef (?).
> 
> Mientras escribía esto no podía dejar de pensar en Los padrinos mágicos. Piénsenlo, Minerva como Jorgen, Yukino como Binky, Sting como Cosmodius... Y Stinodius se tropezó con un insecto (?) XD
> 
> Sí, definitivamente ese será el cuento para dormir que Minerva le contará a Yukino XD


	15. Marcador (sting&rogue).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes: Sabertooth. Sting & Rogue —como una simple e inocente brotp, por supuesto—.
> 
> Extensión: 490 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Y he acabado, finalmente. Sabertooth al por mayor porque al mundo le hace falta Sabertooth, con la OTP de OTP's... eh... Quería decir, con la brotp de brotp's, eso (?).
> 
> En fin, cualquier homosexualidad aquí presente es culpa del autor, que los hace gays en el canon, no mía (?).
> 
> Mis frases sorteadas fueron: "Please tell me that wasn't permanent marker." y "I didn't mean to!"
> 
> [Editado 10/07/2019]

Rogue suspiró al sentir un peso hundir el sillón, no necesitaba voltear para saber que Sting acababa de sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó sin mirarlo, indiferente a su presencia.

Al menos así era hasta que un brazo se posó sobre sus hombros.

—Hola Sting, ¿cómo estás? Bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿y tú? —dijo Sting, hablando consigo mismo como si a Rogue le importaran sus reclamos implícitos.

—¿Qué quieres? —repitió, fijando su atención en su compañero.

Sting alzó una ceja ante el tono, con expresión inocente (como si Rogue fuera a creerle).

—¿Que no puedo venir a ver a mi compañero del alma? —reclamó el maestro, sonriendo a pesar de lo que acababa de decir—. Estoy aburrido —admitió a los pocos segundos, logrando que Rogue alzara una ceja—. Pensé que podríamos salir juntos a pasear por ahí, ya que Lector y Frosch salieron. ¿Qué dices?

Hubo un momento de silencio antes que Rogue regresara la mirada al libro que sostenía.

—No.

Sting frunció el ceño.

—¿Como que no?

—Estoy leyendo —dijo Rogue—, no me apetece salir.

—Eres un aburrido —reclamó Sting, levantándose—. Deberías llamarte Aburrido, no Rogue —agregó, palabras que honestamente no le afectaban demasiado.

Considerando eso se alzó de hombros como toda respuesta y volvió a su lectura, ignorando sin pena ni culpa al idiota a su lado. Bien podría salir solo o ir a molestar a otro, cualquier cosa menos estar ahí gastando su tiempo.

Casi sintió alivio al notar a Sting levantarse, suspirando y tratando de focalizarse en la historia. Iluso si creyó realmente que su compañero iba a dejarlo en paz, lo comprendió cuando volvió a sentir el sillón hundirse tras unos minutos.

—Aburrido. —Oyó, ante lo cual solo pudo voltear con indiferencia para toparse de pronto con un marcador a centímetros de su rostro.

Rogue se sobresaltó y en un movimiento instintivo se protegió con el libro (su pobre libro), a causa de lo cual el marcador golpeó la portada y no su frente.

—¡Qué mierda! —exclamó.

—Venga, solo iba a ponerte "aburrido" en la frente, no era necesario tanto escándalo —se quejo Sting.

El mago de sombras parpadeó unos segundos antes de volver la mirada al libro, observando la línea negra que lo ensuciaba.

—Por favor dime que no era marcador permanente.

Sting bajo la mirada hasta el lápiz y se quedó en silencio durante quizás demasiados segundos.

—Eh... No era mi intención —habló al fin.

Sting rió ante su expresión tras decir eso, pensándolo unos momentos antes de alzar nuevamente el marcador hacia el otro mago. Rogue lo miró con expresión agotada.

—¿En serio? —reclamó al sentir el lápiz rayarle la cara.

—Venga, no es tan terrible —comentó Sting, riendo.

Rogue le observó con molestia, antes de caer en la cuenta de algo.

—Espera, eso fue muy corto para un "aburrido." ¿Qué escribiste?

El rubio volvió a reír, observando con un deje de orgullo el "Sting" en la frente de su compañero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Detalles, detalles~**
> 
> Inicialmente iba a poner "propiedad de Sting" pero quedaba muy largo y muy gay para una brotp.
> 
> Igual, "compañero del alma" es la forma de decir "alma gemela" en lenguaje Stingue (?).


End file.
